Sueños
by Shelikernr
Summary: Todo su cabello blanco esparcido por su espalda, las pequeñas gotas de calor en su nuca debido al calor, el lento compás de su respiración… eran cosas que Beatrix no quería perder de Christa, incluso cuando el verano terminaba y congelaba sus pies.


_**Sueños**_

Las maravillas de un sueño fantástico, la posibilidad de alejarse del mundo real y navegar por el universo en tan solo segundos hacían que cada persona, adulto o niño, mortal o inmortal tenga que dormir en sus días de vida. Soñaban distinto, cada uno con diferentes anhelos que se vislumbraban en sus sueños más claros y dorados, rebosantes de brillo y con los deseos que habitaban en sus corazones bailoteando en sus manos, como si fuesen la realidad más pura. Pero luego se despertaban, abrían sus ojos y el sueño se había desvanecido, entonces había sido otra vez la dulce ilusión lo que los había hecho felices. Felices en tan solo momentos de ojos cerrados.

Tal vez por eso era que la observaba dormir, siempre aferrada a su regazo, bajo la cálida tarde del día. Sus manos de porcelana se aferraban a la falda de su vestido y apretaba su rostro contra el regazo, dejando escapar pequeños suspiros entre sus sueños. Todo su cabello blanco esparcido por su espalda, las pequeñas gotas de calor en su nuca debido al calor, el lento compas de su respiración… eran cosas que Beatrix no quería perder de Christa, incluso cuando el verano terminaba y congelaba sus pies.

Acaricia sus cabellos con lentitud, sonriendo levemente ante los sueños vivaces de su amiga. El vestido blanco se ha ensuciado de tierra y sus pies están descalzos, pero ella sigue siendo hermosa. Con su otra mano se aparta un mechón de pelo de la cara, con sus ojos azules vivos entre las largas pestañas, vigilando a su compañera de sus propios sueños. De sus propias fantasías.

Se preguntó qué era lo que estaría soñando en ese momento.

Recuerda ese día, un día caluroso y húmedo como este, cuando sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez en el mismo jardín donde ambas retozaban en silencio. Karlheinz llevaba una sonrisa descarada y echaba sus raíces de esperanzas por toda la mansión, un capricho sacado de su propia riqueza y construida por sus más fieles sirvientes del infierno. Fue cuando las paredes no estaban viejas ni deprimentes, cuando Christa apareció a su lado y con una gran sonrisa fue a presentarse. Vestida con seda y terciopelo, con joyas en su cabello y piel blanca como el alabastro, con ojos rojos igual que el rubí en su mano derecha, se posó frente a su persona y había tendido sus manos. Beatrix la observó, contemplando tanta belleza que en sus años como humana jamás había logrado presenciar, cuando su vida había sido gris e infeliz al lado de un hombre hundido en los negocios burgueses, y sin entender a su nuevo cuerpo había tomado esas manos blancas, las había estrechado con dulzura y sintió el deseo irrefrenable de no dejarla ir, de tener esas manos entre las suyas para siempre. Ese día Cordelia no apareció, y tal vez por ese motivo mantuvo la presentación como un buen recuerdo, algo blanco y puro dentro de tanta negrura que había tenido que recordar a lo largo de su transformación.

Y la observaba, siempre la observaba. Cada día en los que caminaba por los jardines, con sonrisas que florecían junto a las rosas blancas. Bailando junto a su marido en las fiestas que se hacían en el salón, riendo y girando sobre sí misma como una bailarina de gala. Beatrix descubría cada rasgo de su rostro perfecto y poco a poco iba conociendo sus sentimientos prohibidos, al amar a la esposa de su esposo, con la que compartían un hombre que poseía todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Descubrió su corazón cautivado por ojos rojos como la sangre y cabellos blancos que no eran los de KarlHeinz, ni tampoco los de otros vampiros de la realeza. Tan solo sonreía en esos momentos en los que Christa reía, o cantaba, o cometía errores e inflaba sus mejillas en un fallido puchero, y se había dado cuenta de todo el amor que contenían esas muecas. Cuando Christa no podía hacer algo, Beatrix siempre estaba allí para ella, vigente de sus pasos y velando por su vida. Christa no podía estar un día sin hablar con la única amiga que se había hecho en la mansión. Las sirvientas eran fieras rivales de las esposas, sabedoras de que el amo toma a las más hermosas.

Había descubierto ese camino que Christa había hecho en su corazón al momento de verla de perfil, con su vientre hinchado y esperando la vida de su primer hijo. Había sentido la envidia y la ira, el resentimiento hacia su marido por ensuciarla de esa manera, por hacerla cambiar y que ella consigo cambie también. Fueron esas fechas oscuras donde Beatrix odió a Karlheinz, lo odió por poseer a Christa y que ella no hubiese tenido la misma posibilidad, porque solamente los hombres poseían a las mujeres y ellas tenían prohibido otro roce más que el de un casto beso en los labios o un abrazo premeditado. Entendió que jamás podría demostrarle un amor físico, hacerla feliz y llenar de placer su corazón con sus manos. Sin embargo, poco le importó después.

Su corazón se abrió al torcerse las cosas, al descubrir los planes secretos del marido de la muerte. No pudo contener a Christa, lloró toda la noche y no quiso tenerla allí. Beatrix esperó, fuera de la habitación, con su cuerpo apoyado en la puerta gruesa de madera y escuchó cada uno de los sollozos de Christa, cada grito de furia contra Karlheinz y cada momento en los que, sin poder evitarlo, la mujer que amaba se iba convirtiendo en una niña que había perdido su inocencia, y con ello el amor y la cordura. Beatrix lloró con ella. Juró que no volvería a dejar que _él_ pusiera sus manos en Christa otra vez. Moriría en el intento, pero la alejaría de sus garras cínicas.

Pasó el tiempo, y Cordelia había sucumbido a la muerte, pero Christa no se recuperó de lo sucedido. No ayudó ni el hecho de que Subaru había alcanzado la madurez y ya no tenía razones para quedarse a su lado, eso la destrozaría más que las propias palabras de Karlheinz ilustradas en ese diario. Por las noches tenía pesadillas, por los días no podía ver la luz del sol, su vida se había convertido en el infierno que Beatrix siempre temió de humana: una muerte en vida, la oscuridad que llegaba antes para arrastrarte al infierno. Pero Beatrix era persistente, no se rendiría tan fácil y lograría sacar a Christa a la luz. Cada día dependió de ese deseo, abrazándola por las noches y susurrándole que todo estará bien, que él ya no volvería. Lograba apartar por breves momentos las pesadillas de sus sueños, y observaba por fin las expresiones serenas en ese rostro pálido bajo la luz de la luna creciente. Beatrix sonrió, después de tanto tiempo.

Y a los pocos meses la tenía bajo el sol, disfrutando de la calurosa tarde de verano, debajo de una sombrilla para protegerse la fina capa de piel.

Beatrix suspira, olvidando todo en un segundo al ver que su compañera había abierto los ojos, aún aferrada a la falda de su vestido.

" _¿Qué hora es?"_ Su voz es aguda y repica como el sonar de las campanillas, Christa estiraba las piernas al hablar.

" _Las cinco de la tarde, te has quedado dormida en mis piernas."_

" _¡Beatrix, me hubieras dicho que me he quedado dormida en tu regazo! Te he de haber molestado todo este rato..."_

Beatrix sonríe, a pesar de que le reprocha no mueve su cuerpo, deja que todavía acaricie su cabello. ¿Era eso lo que ella quería? Tan solo tocarla de esa manera, y sentir su cuerpo en la realidad una y otra vez, eran las maravillas descubiertas a las que ella estaba acostumbrada y adoraba.

Porque Christa era su maravilla descubierta.

¿Los sentimientos hacia las personas cambiaban con el tiempo? ¿Tal vez ella amaba a su esposo, pero también podía amar a Christa?

¿Y si amaba a Christa más que a cualquier cosa? ¿Y si todo era ella, y todas las cosas que hizo fueron por esa mujer? ¿Y si todo fuese posible? ¿La habría llevado lejos y la habría hecho feliz, como si fuesen una pareja de jóvenes enamorados?

Si hubiese sido así, no hubiera desperdiciado ninguna luna nueva, habría tomado sus cosas en una pequeña maleta y corrido a los jardines con Christa a su espalda, con su mano aferrada a la suya. Le habría dicho que la vida es hermosa y que buscarían ese futuro lleno de esperanza, que la haría vivir como la princesa que siempre había sido. Hubiera besado cada parte de su rostro, recorrido cada rincón de su cuerpo perfecto y formar dentro de una pequeña casa el hogar que siempre había deseado, trayendo consigo los hijos que amaban. Les hubieran enseñado juntas el amor que tanto merecían y a ser hombres buenos, hombres de bien. Solo ellos cinco, solo ellas dos. Solo Christa, solo ella.

Pero esos solo eran sueños, algo que solo aparecía en los sueños de Beatrix cuando cerraba sus ojos y dejaba que el sueño la estreche entre sus brazos. Algo irreal, una ilusión, algo que cuando ella despertase y abra los ojos ya no estaría allí, y lo pensara con una sonrisa porque era eso, solo era un buen sueño.

Le sonrió, su perfil se recortaba a la luz del sol que había sobre sus cabezas y hacía que el rostro levantado de Christa se ilumine de maneras no vistas, como un diamante. Ella la miró sin entender la felicidad, con grandes ojos rojos confundidos.

" _Tú sabes que eres la única persona que amo, además de mis hijos. Lo sabes, ¿verdad, Christa?"_

Le diría que la amaba siempre, una y otra vez, hasta que sus huesos se hagan polvo y el viento se lleve sus restos hasta nuevos horizontes. La amaría hasta después de la muerte, aunque no exista la esperanza.

Christa le sonrió en respuesta.

" _Sí, y yo siempre te amaré también"_

Pero la esperanza siempre estaba, y siempre llenaría de colores su corazón inmortal. Con cuidado de no caer las dos, Beatrix se inclinó y con suavidad plantó un beso en su frente. Presionó por un momento sus labios y luego la dejó ir, inhalando el hermoso aroma que desprendía su cuerpo.

Y en ese momento había encontrado la paz, algo que encontraba en cada momento que Christa y ella compartían en las tardes de verano, cuando sus hijos se encontraban en sus propios asuntos y las dos tenían el placer de tenerse la una a la otra. Acariciando sus cabellos, durmiendo cerca de la otra, susurrándose promesas llenas de amor.

Beatrix alzó la vista al cielo, sintió la brisa fresca que se acercaba con la noche. El invierno pronto llegaría.

Y entonces tendría que abrazarla fuertemente, y nunca dejarla ir.

¿Tendría que ser de otra manera? No lo sabía.

Porque para Beatrix la vida era eso: un abrazo que fuerte te tomaba y sueños en donde bailabas en universos, con tus deseos más anhelados posarse en tus manos.

Y con Christa a su lado, ella podría vivirlos.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora**

 **AGUANTE EL YURI lml**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado! y no me maten plz :v tenía ganas de escribir esto desde hace MUUUUUUCHO tiempo uwu**


End file.
